In recent years, development of autonomous moving objects, such as autonomous vehicles and robots, is under way.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-263657, International Publication Pamphlet No. 2012/172870, or Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-12429 discloses related technologies.